Son of Styx
by Mcleo1
Summary: This is about a son of Styx enslaved by Hades on a quest to free himself. But there are choices to be made and unnswered questions. and gtting freedom isnt always easy. a collab between me and a friend
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Aaron POV **

I ran threw the black fields, burned corn fields passed me by as my mind focused on my footing as i ran: _Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right_ et cetera.

My target was just a thy metres ahead, a stygian iron javelin in its hand and its mane brisling with blood.

A Manticore.

It threw a javelin at me blindly, i ducked and rolled out of its way and continued running, my jacket rippling in the wind, I drew my sword, a metre long double edged blade of stygian iron with the pattern of a river on the handle, the River Styx to be more precise.

I sprinted towards a large rock in the ground, i jumped on top of it and sprang forward and i tackled the Manticore to the ground.

It bit at my skin and arm but i kicked it off before it cut off a limb, it landed hard against a black rock and went limp and i could tell i had broke its leg.

I got to my feet and walked over to the struggling creature "You have disgraced Lord Hades, King of The Underworld and High Lord of Tarturus, for that you will be sentenced to eternity in the pits of Tarturus" It stared at me, horrified "Please! Have mercy!"

I thrust my sword into its heart and it dissolved into gold vapour and was blown away by the wind into the chasm of Tarturus.

I sheathed my sword and put my fingers to my lips and whistled and a black skeleton horse with leathery wings flew down, it nuzzled my neck and i gave it a sugar cube, i honestly did not know where the food went when he ate it.

I mounted on its back and whispered to it "To Hades" It extended its black leathery winds and the next second i was soaring in the air, towards a black, terrifying castle.

_**Hades Castle **_

I walked threw the black halls, skeleton soldiers stared at me, holding either a sword, a spear or a machine gun, I didn't even give them a second glance as i walked into the black halls of Hades, where sat the Lord of Death himself, he was drinking a goblet of Nectar when he saw me

"Ah Aaron welcome back! Have you dealt with that little problem we discussed?" I nodded "He is now in Tarturus as we speak" Hades nodded "Good then i guess your ready for another mission" "No" Hades spat out his nectar and the golden liquid evaporated on contact with the floor "No? You dare defy your master!" "You are not my master, i was forced into this and plus i'm exausted" "Your a immortal! I granted you immortal life! You can't get exausted!" "Even immortals get tired Hades, not that you would know, sitting on that throne all day and night"

He growled in anger and i just shrugged and went off to my room.

Well...more like cell them room, i walked threw the wall, threw and invisable door and lay on my bed, staring at the sky.

It had been exactly 5 years since Hades had made me immortal and i had neither aged nor had a birthday since...Five years since i had last saw my mother...

Suddenly someone walked threw the wall and i expected Hades but i was surpraised to see it was my friend, Nico Di Angelo.

"Nico!" I jumped up and hugged him "Your back!" "Good to see you Aaron" "So tell me news on Camp! How is things? I heard Hades talk about a Titan War and i feared you had died?" "Oh there was a war, but its over" "Good...good" "So how are things with father?" I looked at Nico "He is cruel and evil and i wish he wasn't immortal so i could shove my fist down his throat"

Nico flinched "Still hate being here?" "Loath it, your the only good thing about it, your my only friend here" Nico nodded then suddenly was knocked out the way by a long white hand and in walked Hades.

My hand went to the dagger in my belt but Hades didn't have his staff so i knew i was safe "So...Aaron...i have a proposition for you" My hand clenched the dagger.

"You say you are tired of my generous service" I shrugged "More like enslavement, almost getting killed everyday" He ignored this "I shall let you have a quest, if you succeed in the quest i shall free you from my service...but if you fail you will be my slave for all eternity-" he then sneered "Or die in the process for as soon as you leave the Underworld your immortality ends for you are only immortal when you enter the Domain of Death"

I stood there for a thy moments, looking from Nico to Hades "Fine, i accept the quest"

Suddenly the air became a lot more thicker and three old ladies appeared in the room and i relised they were the Fates.

I stood there for a moment then they opened their mouths and spoke in unison:

_The Son of the StyxReborn of the pastwill challenge to go his own pathwith the help of the owl and the boarshall proceed to find the smoking daggerBut first will travel to the coreTo get the north winds daughter's frozen heart_

They then handed me a copy of what they said on a piece of papyrus and disappeared again in a wisp of smoke.

"Ah the prophecy that will begin the quest! I always love that!" Said Hades in evil glee "Now to get you started!" He then flicked his wrist and all my things packed themselves into a rucksack of mine "Now go my slave!" He then touched my forehead with his cold hands and the next thing i saw was darkness.

I woke up at the base of a grassy hill, the wind hitting across my face, I pulled myself off and saw my Rucksack next to me with a sticky note on it which said:

_Try not to die! I would hate for one of my best tools to be broken!_

_Love Hades _

Sick man, i thought i then reconized the hill.

It was Half-Blood Hill and Camp Half-Blood was bellow me.


	2. Ch1 Aaron

_**Aaron POV **_

I ran down the face of the hill and stood in front of Camp Half-Blood, it had been my home for 4 Years before i had become Hade's Assassin.

I had missed it so much!

But...it had been 5 years, all my friends were either dead from the war or gone...I swallowed down my sadness, If i was gonna complete this quest and win my freedom i needed to stay calm and go to the oracle, i needed to know what this prophecy meant.

I was about to take a step when suddenly a large black shape kicked me to the ground, I grunted in pain as i hit the grassy ground and a caught a glimpse of a pair of big wings.

I tried to get up but i was pinned to the ground by something and i felt the cold sensation of a blade touch my throat "Name yourself!"

My vision came back into focus and i saw a boy about 16 with jet black hair with grey streaks, sea green eyes and holding a celestial bronze sword.

My instincts kicked in, i lifted my knee and lifted the guy off me, freeing myself, i then rolled backwards and drew my sword.

Sparks rang out as our blades met, he matched me blow for blow but i had been training none stop for 5 years, fought endless amounts of monsters.

I feinted one strike the lashed out with my fist and punched him across the cheek and he fell down to the ground, his sword fell out of his hand, i then pinned him down with my foot and raised my sword over my head but i didn't plunge it down, it took all my willpower to stop my instinct.

"What is your name demigod?" The guy scowled at me "Percy, Percy Jackson" I then noticed a crowd had gathered, a horde of kids wearing orange t-shirts and jeans or shorts, they held swords, spears and bows in their hand and i knew i was out numbered "Take me Chiron" I then said "I mean you no harm"

I let Percy go and he recovered his sword and it turned into a ballpoint pen which he clenched in his hand so i knew he didn't trust me "Come on"

We walked threw the volleyball courts, the cabins and passed the climbing wall till we came to the big blue building which i reconised as the big house "He's inside" I nodded and walked into the Big House, leaving Percy frowning at me.

I passed a sword stand then marched up the stairs and took the door on the left and i was greeted by the same horrible music that me and the old donkey butt had listened to.

"Hello Chiron, remember me" I said as Chiron looked up from his paperback, his eyes widening.


	3. Ch2 Sara

_**Sara POV **_

It was just a normal day, at camp until some guy appears near the hill. Annabeth and Percy were walking with me, because they needed to talk to me about my _behavior_ at camp.

I don't what I did wrong, all I did was almost kill a camper at capture the flag. I thought we were supposed to keep the other players from getting our flag? But I am glad that the mystery guy showed up, he saved me from a lecture from Annabeth.

I love my sister, but she acts as if she is my mother sometimes, and Percy acts kinda like my father.Also it is really gross when they make out in front of me. "Sara, come on your still in trouble so come inside with me. "Annabeth ordered as she followed Percy inside the Big house." ugh! Fine, stop nagging me Annabeth" as I came in behind her. "Aaron? Is that really you my boy? You haven't grown at all!" Chiron said surprisingly.

Percy spoke up, "Chiron, who is this guy?" he replied " this is, Aaron Dwayne, Son of Styx, immortal head assassin to Hades." and then gave him a hug, which Aaron stiffened to at first then relaxed" Former head assassin" corrected the guy named Aaron.

To tell you the truth, you could easily see that Percy didn't trust him, but I had to admit he was sorta cute. He had Jet black hair with white streaks, his skin was so pale it looked like ice, everything about him looked rebellious, except his eyes they looked soft, and kind like he was reaching out to me.

"Sara? Are you okay? You were like in another place for a second"asked Percy "I am fine Percy, so why is mister green eyes here?" Then Aaron spoke up after being called mister green eyes by me, " I am here with a prophecy, from the fates, if I succeed I shall earn my freedom from Hades, if I fail I shall be his Slave for all of eternity". He then handed Chiron a piece of papyrus, with Greek writing on it.

"_The Son of the StyxReborn of the pastwill challenge to go his own pathwith the help of the owl and the boarshall proceed to find the smoking daggerBut first will travel to the coreTo get the north winds daughter's frozen heart"_

"Rachel!" Percy yelled as he caught Rachel the Oracle. Annabeth scowled, she was always jealous of Rachel, even so everyone could tell Percy truly loved her.

"Wow, good guess Rachel." I said sarcastically, "Sara, not funny" Rachel said in her weakened state, which for some reason she wasn't unconscious, which was surprising. " the owl and the boar? That obviously means that an Athena child and an Ares child". Annabeth said.

"I think Annabeth should go, she could be very useful" Percy put in. " Percy, no I don't think I am the one who is supposed to be going, and besides it is Aarons decision, not mine". Then Aaron did the most bizarre thing . " what about her? Is she a Ares or Athena child?" he said while pointing at me.

"Yes, I am, I am a daughter of Athena". " I choose her for the Athena cabin'. On the outside I seemed cool and calm, but on the Inside I was freaking out.

I was excited because it was my first quest, but also very nervous. " Wait? Sara? You can't" Percy said angrily. " Percy, just let it go." Annabeth said. Wow, Percy really did care about me, but I am not a child anymore so he just has to get over the fact that I can get killed.

He might be dating my sister, but he still has no right to act like my father. Chiron interrupted with " Well since you have chosen her for Athena, you may choose an Ares camper", then Chiron took us outside so Aaron could choose the "lucky" Ares child. When we were outside we were greeted by the whole camp staring at us wide eyed, waiting to know what has happened.

"May all Ares campers step forward please?" Chiron yelled. They all walked up in a single line, and at the end my best friend Dustin was standing trying to look tough as always, I chuckled at him, and Annabeth glared at me for being rude.

"Aaron, will choose one of you to come on a quest with him" Chiron announced to everyone, and with that all the Ares children smiled, Dustin who suddenly turned chalk white and frowned.

"They are all to buff". Aaron said with distaste as he walked along the line, when he reached Dustin he stopped straight in front of him "What is your weapon, and how well do you use it?" Dustin's reply " the Spear, and I am the best". Aaron smiles " I choose him" "But, you can choose anyone else, Dustin can't go, he will useless!" Clarisse said outraged with his pick, which I was also surprised at.

"I have made my choices, I shall take Sara and Dustin". He then walked away. "They will stay for a week to rest up and get ready then will leave" Chiron shouted. Everyone walked away shocked except the Ares campers who were grumbling on why Dustin was chosen. Then Dustin walked up to me still a bit shaken from what happened. " How?" he said and didn't say anything else. Well there goes my day, me and my best friend were picked to go on a life threatening quest, which was the most surprising thing to everyone one except Aaron because we are outcasts, and he chose us for being that.


	4. Ch3 Aaron

_**Aaron POV **_

I walked around the strawberry fields, marveling at the cherry red strawberries that had grown since i was last here. I took one from a sapling and bit into it, the taste made me feel warm inside, in a way that i had never felt before...the feeling of home.

I wandered towards the Pine Tree which hanged what i first thought was a gold bathmat but i relised it was the golden skin of a ram...the Golden Fleece.

A purple dragon curled around it and it looked at me with its big, green eyes, i petted the creatures snout "Good job boy" It then nuzzled my neck and i walked down towards the pavilion.

Since the camp didn't have a Styx table or cabin i was allowed to sit at the head table with Chiron, Rachel and Mr. D.

I took a bite out of my burger then looked at the other tables, The Ares cabin stared at me with a evil glare but Dustin was just eating some Blueberry Pie.

I then glanced at the Athena cabin and saw Sara playing with her knife and Annabeth scolded her, i hid a smile then went back to my dinner.

Suddenly Chiron put a conch horn to his lips and blew and everybody looked at him "Everybody prepare for Capture the Flag! Today it is Athena, Hermes, Zeus, Poseidon and Aphrodite against Ares, Demeter, Hades, Nemesis and Apollo!" He clapped his hands and the food disappeared and was replaced by weapons.

The Ares cabin and its team went north, Athena Team went south, Chiron then turned to me "Would you like to play Aaron?" I smiled, it had been years since i played this and it was my favorite "Sign me in" I jumped from the table and ran off with Athena Team.

Annabeth finished strapping on her armor then she addressed everyone "Ok everyone, this is just as the same as last time, Apollo will cover fire with their bows while the rest will set a frontal assault, Me and Percy will sneak to the left and capture the flag from behind enemy lines" She then clapped her hands together and drew her sword and she and Percy ran down the woods till they were out of sight.

I put down my helmet, i was the only one not wearing any armor, they stared at me but then got into position for the horn to signal the start.

I spotted Sara at the bottom right, she looked so calm but i could tell she was terrified, she carried the sword clumsily so i knew she was no good with it.

When the conch horn sounded i grabbed her and slipped into the woods while the others charged.

She struggled out of my grasp "What the hell are you doing?" I took her sword and threw it away "Hey that's mine!" I gave her a glare and she remained silent as we slipped threw the trees, the sound of clashing metal all around us.

I glanced to the right then spotted a pair of Ares kids, one of them was big and ugly with a Mohawk and the other a girl with pig tails, buff arms and all.

They each held the standard bronze sword and one had a bow and a quiver of arrows.

I drew Monachikó̱s, my double edged stygian iron sword and approached them.

"Theres the guy! Cream him!" shouted the girl and they charged.

It was over quick, i blocked their blows then lashed out with both hands, knocking the two unconscious, Sara jumped out of the shadows, holding a tree branch but she then noticed it was all over "Oh...ok" She then spotted the bow and quiver of arrows and grabbed them "My favorite weapon!" I smiled "Lucky" She smiled back.

Suddenly i heard a faint sound, but it was getting closer.

I grabbed Sara and pinned her against the dark side of a big tree, our bodys invisable as a group of tough looking Nemisis guys ran by.

I sighed in relief then noticed that Sara was only a thy inches from me, her breath smelled like strawberries, i could feel her heartbeat from here.

I shook off the feelings and grabbed her hand "Come on!" I then ran north.

We soon came upon a large cluster of grass and their stood the flag, the insignia of a boars head and a spear on the red banner.

"Where's Percy and Annabeth?" Sara whispered "Dunno but we're here and they're not, lets go!" I ran towards the guards and quickly dispatched them, i then grabbed the flag and passed it to Sara "What do you want me to do with this?" "Run" "What?" "RUN!"

She nodded slightly and ran south, leaving me in the cluster of grass as a Ares kid walked out of the shadows, a spear in his hand.

"Hello Dustin" The Ares kid stopped and took off his helmet "Aaron!" Suddenly there came a war cry and Clarisse ran past Dustin, her electric spear pointed at my face "TAKE THIS GOTH PUNK!"

I moved on instinct, i closed my eyes and focused on the darkness around me, making it take the form a giant hand and grab Clarisse, i heard a cry of horror and knew i had done it, i then imagined it throwing her into the battle after giving her a major wedgie and then i heard as she screamed as she flew threw the air and disappeared.

I opened my eyes and saw her electric spear on the floor and Dustin looking at me in amazement "How-" "Explain later"

At that moment the conch horn rang and a cheer came from the Athena Team, we had won.

Sara stood next to Chiron, the flag raised above her head and she looked the happiest i had ever saw her, she glanced at me and gave me a look which said _Thank you so much!_

The Athena team then carried her all the way to the Camp fire which soon began the biggest party i had ever saw.

Dustin stripped off his armor and grabbed his parka and walked with me towards the party "So...why did you pick me? I mean i am the most unlikely kid to be the son of the God of war" "Because i saw something in you, both of you" I said pointing to Sara who was having a dance with some Apollo kid.

"What did you see?" He asked "Your both outsiders, like me, i don't want the strongest or the smartest, someone who has known power all his life takes advantage but a weak person who knows the meaning of strength can fufil this quest" Dustin stared at me "Wow man your deep" I chuckled then glanced at the side "Heads up dude" And a pair of Aphrodite girls swept him away as fast as the wind.

I walked threw the dancing crowds as Apollo kids played on eletric guitars, drums and lutes (Don't ask) and made my way towards the Big House, i had been given a room there since i didn't have a cabin, I took off my jacket and hanged it up, i then pulled off my shirt and threw it on a rocking chair and lay in bed, staring at the ceiling.

I soon dozed off and dreamed of today.


	5. Ch4 Dustin

_**Dustin POV **_

To me last night was a blur, all I actually remember after being chosen by Aaron was that my siblings were mad at me, the Athena cabin won, and that for some reason I was carried off by Aphrodite girls.

If I was ever drunk this is exactly how I imagine it would be, only remembering bits and pieces and having a really bad headache that was throbbing on the inside.

I bet this is kinda what my mom felt like after drinking alot.

No, no, I shouldn't be thinking about her, and how her alcoholism made her delusional and kept hurting me. I ran my hand over my scar on my left arm, i got that one from when she was trying to show me that it didn't hurt and she dragged the knife across my arm, only inches away from my veins.

"Hey softie, whatcha doing, just sitting there on your front doorstep? we have breakfast to attend!" I looked to my right Sara was standing there impatiently, but I knew she was just playing with me. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Emo Girl!" I shouted back while getting up.

I smiled as she glared at me, but I knew she couldn't stay mad at me. Then we both burst out laughing. "So how do you think river boy is doing at camp?" She asked "I don't really know Sara, but I am still a little shocked he chose us" her reply "You know why he chose us, we were different and he saw something in us, I figured that out before you asked him why" She said "I know, but it is still surprising, he chose us, the two children who don't act like there great and almighty parents, the gods" Sara joined in with me on the great and almighty parents, because I usually said that to mock our parents.

"Remember when you sad that near Mr D?" she smiled crookedly, "Oh gods, how could I forget, Mr.D turned me into a grape, and I ended up almost being eaten" We abruptedly stopped, which was strange because I didn't really remember starting to walk, after I got up from my front porch of the Ares cabin, but I have had stranger days at camp.

We were at the pavilion, standing in line for breakfast. I looked to my left, Sara was staring at someone. I turned my head in a slightly different angle, and I couldn't have been more surprised. It was Aaron, he was sitting at the Hermes table, looking far off into the strawberry fields. "Sara? Earth to Sara Ortega?" I said as I was shaking her shoulders. "Huh? what is it Dustin?" she said kind of dazed at first but then she just looked at me confused. "You were staring at river boy." I said while slightly pointing at him" what? no i wasn't" she denied entirely. "Fine, whatever you say wise girl" she shoved me, then smiled, "Alright Clarisse Jr.".

We walked towards the sword arena after breakfast, Sara gripped the sword in her hand clumsily "You still using that? Come on Sara we both know your talent is with the bow!" "Speak with yourself Mr. The-only-weapon-i-can-use-is-a-spear!" I shrugged, if she wanted to get more bruises and pelts its her choice.

I grabbed a wooden spear from the weapon rack and marched towards Percy who was the instructor, He gripped Riptide in his hand and a large, round bronze shield.

"Ok everyone, today we'll be practicing the disarming thrust!" He demonstrated it then told us to get into pairs and try it out.

Me and Sara were paired together as usual and it wasn't hard for me to disarm her, she swung the sword awkwardly, i blocked with the shaft of my spear, twisted it around the blade and a moment later her sword clattered on the floor.

She swore in ancient Greek and picked up her sword, she thrust it but i side stepped and hit the sword out of her hand again "Dang!"

"You really should take the archery course, your awesome with a bow" She shrugged "I just wanna be good at more then one thing, it makes me feel weak" I coughed and she looked up at me "No offence" I laughed "None taken"

Suddenly her gaze went behind me and i turned around to see Aaron walking into the arena, looking around and smiling warmly like this place brought back some happy memorys, i snapped my fingers in front of Sara's face and she came back to reality "You dazed off again" She shrugged and the conch horn rang which meant the end of lesson "Come on lets go"

We walked out of the arena towards the fountain to practice Ancient Greek.


	6. Ch5 Aaron

_**Aaron POV**_

I walked out of the sword arena, a warm feeling in my heart, it had been years since i had stepped into that place, breathed in the air and took in the smell of sweat and blood.

It felt like home.

I walked threw the trees, staring at the plain oak trees as i passed, I remembered walking threw here on my first day after the camp fire, i had felt safer in the darkness then the warm feeling of the camp fire plus all the kids singing gave me a headache.

I remembered sitting down at the base of the tree, I was 12.

I didn't remember my mom, Chiron and Mr D raised me till i was 12 then they let me take the activities, I was so confused that night, Who was my mother? Who was i?

All i remembered of my mom was...i really warm feeling going threw my body, like i was taking a hot bath and i was underneath, i didn't remember alot but i did remember a voice, a calm, loving voice telling me something but i didn't remember what it said.

I was thinking so hard i didn't notice the darkness curling around me, warming me up as if it was the embrace of a loving mother.

I walked out of the woods and saw the cabins, At the fountain Dustin and Sara looked like they were practicing Ancient Greek, i smiled at them but they didn't see me.

Suddenly i felt something grab my shoulder, i turned to see a face, looking at me, i jumped startled and found it was just a girl.

She was about my age...well 17 since i was Immortal.

She had long, light brown hair, light blue eyes which seemed to change color like a rainbow, she wore the camp t-shirt and jeans, she wore sandals "Um sorry" She said, blushing "Its ok, didn't relise someone was here" She tilted her head a bit and stared at me "Your...Aaron right?" "Yeah" I shook her hand "Wow...your skins cold to the touch" She said, alarmed "Yeah it gets that way when you've spent some of your immortal life as a assassin for Hades" She stared at me and i could just see a tint of red in her eyes, like her eyes were some kind of mood ring or necklace "Hades?" I nodded "Well...thats nice, I'm Aurora by the way, Aurora Smith" "Nice to meet you" She looked behind me and then said "Well its been nice meeting you, bye!" And she ran towards a brightly colored cabin which seemed to change color as well.

I then noticed how late it had become, the sun was just setting and Dustin and Sara had gone...what had just happened? It felt like i had just talked to Aurora for a minute...Maybe it was my ADHD acting up on me.

I walked towards the pavilion and sat next to Chiron "So...it is nearly time for you to depart" He said, a trace of sadness in his voice "Yeah...I still have 4 days so we can rest a little longer before we head out...and i still need the prophecy translated" Rachel turned to me "Come to my room tomorrow and I'll help you" I nodded "Thanks Rachel"

The evening seemed to pass by in a blink of a eye, i finished my dinner and trudged up towards my room, i stripped off my jacket and shirt and fell to asleep almost immediatly.


	7. Ch6 Sara

_**Sara POV **_

I don't know why, but for the past few days I have been thinking about Aaron.

His eyes, they were the only thing about him that didn't match. So soft a green, so mesmerizing, I couldn't help my self not to get pulled into them. Snap out of it Sara!

I am acting just like Annabeth when she goes on about Percy. I came out here for some fresh air, to clear my head of Aaron, but then I just go straight back to thinking of him.

And for some reason yesterday Aaron brought a girl named Aurora, by asking where she was. But we never had anyone named Aurora at this camp. "Nice night to be outside in the woods isn't it?" Aaron said while sitting down next to me on the log. " You surprised me" I said calmly "Just like Percy when I came to camp, but he tried to kill me when I appeared" he said while chuckling and putting a grin on his face

"so you've been to this camp before haven't you?" "Yeah, Chiron raised me from when i was a baby." I looked at him weirdly "Wait? you were here when you were a baby?" he answer was simple and plain "Yes, I didn't find out who my mother was until I was around 12 to 13" I felt bad for him

"I am sorry, so any old friends you knew? still here?" He looked down sadly "No...No one i knew from back then is here anymore...i expect their out living their lives or..." I was shocked.

"So...why did you disappear anyway?" "I left for the underworld, to find my mother...i found her...But Hades found me" he said in a depressed voice "Wow, that's got to suck, well if it helps, my father was always trying to make me his perfect child." He looked up kind of smiling "Then it's a good thing I don't have my father, only my mother , but she is really nice and loving"

We both started laughing "I didn't really expect loving to describe an ancient river, but hey it is unexpecting that gods were real in the first place" We started to quit our laughing and calmed down, I looked down then looked back up into the greeting of his warm green eyes.

We both stared at each other for a minute, me at his grass green eyes, and him at my plain grey ones. Before I knew it we were both leaning into a kiss.

His lips were so soft, I basically melted into him.

Then we both froze realizing what was actually happening, and pulled away. I got up quickly and started walking off to my cabin, then I was running. " Sara! Wait! Come back!" I heard Aaron calling after me, but I didn't stop until I was in my cabin, curled up under my covers. What had I done? I had fallen for a guy who was the son of a river, and worst of all I would have to spend days, maybe weeks with him.


	8. Ch7 Aaron

_**Aaron POV **_

I marched up towards the Big House, my feelings were acting crazy.

Why had i done that? I shouldn't have kissed her! I shouldn't have! Why did i? It was wrong...but it felt so right!

In rage i kicked a deck chair and it shattered on touch, Rachel pulled open the window to see what was happening "Aaron? What's wrong?" I swallowed down my rage and shook my head "Nothing, accident" She nodded but i could tell she wasn't convinced "Come on in, we got to decipher this prophecy before you leave tomorrow"

I nodded and walked into the dining room and sat at the table, the papyrus copy of the prophecy on the table along with a bunch of papers with theories of the prophecy on it but it all seemed like a sea of words to me thanks to my dyslexia.

I sat next to Rachel and she handed me the prophecy "Read it out loud again"

I did and she thought for a moment "This smoking dagger...it sounds sort of familiar..." She then remembered something, she jumped over to the cabinet on her right and pulled out what looked like a large slab of stone and painted on it was a dagger which seemed to glow like the sun "The Dagger of Hyperion, said to burn anyone who touches it"

"That must be it then!" I said half-heartedly, my mind was still on that kiss...

She seemed to ignore this and asked me to read it again and i did "Hmmm well obviously the North Wind is Boreas and his daughter must be Khione but frozen heart... I don't quite understand it" "Sounds like some sort of stone to me" She looked at me "Stone?" "Well I've of some magic stones able to use any elemental power, they're mentioned in most Greek stories"

She nodded "Must be a Ice Stone then, to cool the dagger down so you can touch it...must be pretty powerful though" "Least we know where to start at least..." I said, a journey to Quebec to confront the Goddess of Ice would not be pleasant.

She stared at the second last line "But first will travel to the core...what could that mean..." "Dunno but i bet Khione will tell us when we see her" I said, twisting a dagger in my hand.

Suddenly the clock gave off a loud chime and i knew it was past midnight "That late already...least we know what we're searching for and where to start...thats a start" I got up and hugged Rachel "Thanks for your help Rach...night"

I walked up the stairs and pulled my backpack filled with all my stuff off my bed as i pulled off my shirt and lay in bed, gazing out the window at the Athena cabin.

Soon i dozed off and all the memories of today came in a dream.


	9. Ch8 Dustin

_**Dustin POV**_

What was up with Sara and Aaron? They kept trying to avoid each others gazes and barely even said Hi to one another. Well today was the day we were leaving and I was pretty nervous. It was my first quest. Yeah i know...embarassing, i've been at camp for 4 years and not a single quest, not even to grab a can of soda.

Anyway i trudged down the hill towards a brightly colored BMW which had a blue eye on the car's hood, definitely Argus's.

Sara wore a grey zip up hoodie, under which was her camp t-shirt, she also wore jeans and her signature combat boots, she also wore the gold watch which was a gift from her mother. She was sitting on a old log next to the BMW.

Aaron's clothing didn't seem to change, he wore his Grey/Black jacket, black jeans, combat boots and on his belt was his wicked black sword which i seem to remember he called Monachikó̱s.

They were standing as far away from each other as possible, not even looking at each other "So...nice sleep?" I asked casually "No" they said in unison then glared at each other.

Ok...awkward.

Suddenly i heard the jingling of keys and saw Argus walking down, wearing a buisness suit "Why..." "Don't ask" Sara said.

We then saw Chiron, in Wheel-Chair form, sitting at the base of Thalia's Tree, stroking Ladon.

He raised his hand and gave us a thumbs up, i was then distinctly aware of more people raising their hands and giving us thumbs up...the whole camp.

I tried not to blush as we got into the BMW and drove down the drive away from the base of the hill.

Aaron sat in the front seat with Argus, Me and Sara sat at the back.

"So...where we going?" I asked "We're heading to Quebec" "Quebec? Why Quebec?" "We need to ask someone about something" "Exactly...who?" "A goddess" "_Di Immortals _Aaron be less cryptic!" Snapped Sara.

"Fine, we're going to see Khione" I froze and I could tell Sara had done the same "K-Khione?" The very name gave me chills "Are you mad? She helped Gaia and the Giants try to kill the gods! She's a traitor!" shouted Sara, Aaron stared at us blankly "Explain"

So we recapped the whole event, Jason, Piper and Leo's quest, the Argo II, Camp Jupiter et cetera et cetera.

Aaron stared out the window, I could tell his mind was going a mile a minute, it was sort of hard to believe he was a son of the Immortal River.

"And this was...what 5 years ago?" We shook our head "8 years ago" Aaron's eyes widened, he then counted his fingers and turned pale (paler then usual) "13 years..." He muttered "How could that be..." We stared at him blankly "Aaron..." He snapped back to reality he then grabbed Sara's shoulders and shook her "What year is it! Tell me!" "2019!" All the color drained from his face and he went silent "Aaron...what's wrong?" "Nothing..." But i wasn't convinced but Sara seemed to look at him symphetically.

Soon we came to a Apartment complex near the airport, the sun was nearly setting and my eyes felt heavy "We'll stay here for the night then buy tickets for Quebec tomorrow, hopefully we'll get threw these two days without any monsters" I didn't listen, my eyes were half closed.

Aaron arranged for the room then we took the elevator to the 4th floor and entered apartment 323, inside was a flat screen TV, A snack fridge, a toaster and two beds.

"Wait? Two beds!" Aaron checked the room receit then swore in Greek "Damn receptionist, i asked for a three beds not two!" Sara walked out the room then came back a thy seconds later "She dozed off!" We shut the door and put our stuff on the chairs and stood in front of the two beds.

"Two of us will have to share one" Sara said "Well definitely not me and you" I said, pointing at Aaron and me "Definitely" he agreed, we then stared at Sara and she stared back in horror "No way!" "You have too, its either me or him" I said but Aaron just put his hands up in the air "This is getting us no where, I'll sleep on the coach, you guys take the beds" "No way man i mean look at the dinosaur!" I said pointing at the ancient couch, a spring prodding out of the pillow.

Aaron just shook his head, took a spare sheet and lay on the couch, i guess the argument was over, i got into bed and dropped off to sleep.


	10. Ch9 Aaron

_**Aaron POV **_

I lay on the lumpy, rather painful couch, my jacket hung next to me on the edge and my bare chest felt cold, was it too much to buy a heating system, i thought as i twisted the golden locket which hung from my neck, a black cross on the casing which looked like it had been drawn on.

13 years...I had been a servant to that snake Hades for 13 years...now i understood why my friends were gone, they hadn't grown up and left...they were long dead.

I stared at my hands, they felt ruff and sore from gripping a sword, riding a horse and fist fighting with Cyclops's (Long, rather painful story)

These were the hands of someone who didn't belong in this time...the hands of a outcast, lucky to even see this sad future for Demigods.

I got up from the couch and pulled on my jacket, i then opened the window and stepped out onto the fire escape, i stared down at the streets below, the cars passing by, the flickering lights, the noises, the shouting of some old guys about a checkers game (Hey it could happen)

I need time to get used to this...i know it will be hard but i just need time.

Suddenly i felt something touch my shoulder, i looked up to see Sara on the stairs of the fire escape, guess she needed air too.

"You ok?" I asked her "Yeah, i just like being alone, you should know that" She smiled at me and i relised this was the first time she had smiled at me since the kiss.

"Um listen. Sara...about the kiss..." Sara stopped me "I'm sorry i ran away...it was...nice" I guessed i was blushing since my face felt hot "I shouldn't have done that...it was wrong..." "No you don't have to apologize" "Yes i do...i took advantage of the moment and i shouldn't have...its just..." She smiled

"Are you saying you like me?" She asked "Maybe...do you like me?" "Are you kidding? your skin is like the first blanket of snow on the first day of winter, you look so dark but your personality is warm and caring and your eyes are irresistable...so maybe" I smirked.

Sara got to her feet "Care to prove me wrong?" I rapped my hands around her waist and our lips met.

I put my hand to her neck, pulling her towards me and her hands slid up my spine so i had a tickling sensation go up my body.

I pulled away after two minutes and we smiled at each other she then exclaimed "Di Immortals, its freezing" "Yeah lets go back inside" We climbed threw the window and back inside.

I was about to go back to the couch when Sara pulled me to her bed "What are you doing?" "That thing is ancient, come on, I'll let you sleep with me...not that way" i sighed in relief.

So we lay there, i stared at the ceiling while Sara just dozed off.

I kissed her on the brow and whispered "Night Emo Girl"


	11. Ch10 Dustin Sara Aaron

_**Dustin POV **_

I couldn't believe the scene that I saw this morning. Sara and Aaron in the same bed, with one another's arms wrapped around each other.

I just stood there, staring at the both of them sleeping, entangled in each others arms. I can tell you I am not the jealous type, but that scene was shocking. I did not see that coming with the way those two have been acting around eachother. Then Sara opened one of her sleepy eyes, saw me and her eyes widen.

she sits up immediately, which causes Aaron to fall off the bed and hit his face on the floor. Sara and I both start laughing like maniacs, and Aaron lifts his face off the carpet floor, with a grunt of pain and tiredness.

"Ugh, what happened?..." he then saw me standing up, staring "Hey Dustin..." My reply was " What?...why?..." I said while looking in between Sara and Aaron. Aaron stood up and Sara just sat there on the bed being as silent as she has never been before.

Sara then got up from the bed with out looking either of us in the eye, grabbed her pack and went to the restroom. Aaron just stood there, I then walked downstairs to the breakfast things they have for the guest. After about 15 minutes or so Sara came down followed by Aaron short after.

We all then left the hotel, and started walking the streets of Manhattan, we walked verses getting a taxi because it was cheaper and the Train station was only a quarter of a mile away from where we stayed. When we reached our destination, me and Sara went to go get the tickets. While Aaron went and stood in some corner.

Sara paid for the tickets while I looked around " So... Sara" " Dustin, please just drop it." she said, she would've snapped at me, but she was in no position to fight back at me. I then went back to looking around the station, it stunk like all New York stations smell, but then I saw something. Some chick was standing in front of Aaron running her hot red painted fingernails down his pale icy arms. I knew Sara wouldn't like that at all.

_**Sara POV**_

What? Who was she? And why was she standing next to Aaron? Then she pulled him away outside the station.

I then impatiently tapped the counter waiting for our tickets, after 5 minutes the lady handed us our tickets and glared at me for the tapping.

I quickly walked out of their with Dustin right behind me, I started looking around wondering where they went. Then I saw her sparkly outfit standing out next to the dull alleyway and Aaron's black clothing. Then I saw her lean in for a kiss. My hands started making fists

_**Aaron POV **_

What was happening? This glamour girl just took a hold of my hand and dragged my here. Now she was leaning in for a kiss, but something didn't fell right.

It was like she was to. "perfect"

Then her face morphed into the deadly creature, we all know as an Empousa. She then quickly bit my neck, which started getting a tingly feeling. Then I started to feel a siering pain spread throughout my body. My eyesight started to go blurry. But right after the Empousa bit me, I saw something hit her in the leg, she screamed in agony.

The pulled out a knife that looked alot like Sara's. The Empousa turned around to see where the knife came from, and I thought I saw an angry Sara, who's face suddenly turned to pure horror of what this thing really is. " Em.. Em..Pousa!" someone shouted, who I thought was Dustin.

Then after that I blacked out of the world, with no idea what was happening.


	12. Ch11 Dustin Aaron

_**Dustin POV**_

The Empousa turned to us as Aaron fell to the floor, lifeless.

I ripped off my dragon tooth necklace and gripped it into my hand and i soon held a large, greek spear with a dragon tooth tip.

Sara pulled the brooch from her jacket and a bronze bow appeared in her hand along with a quiver full of arrows.

The Empousa licked her lips, smiling with pleasure "Oh he was so tasty...the taste of courage and death" She then looked at us as if we just appeared, she then glanced at her bleeding foot "Now which one of you brats threw a bloody knife at me!" Sara notched an arrow in her bow "That would be me" She let loose the arrow and it just skimmed off the Empousa's cheek, a trail of blood, gold blood, trickled down her cheek.

She smirked, like it didn't even hurt "You think you can kill me? You petty little half-bloods" She the lunged at Sara, Sara drew another knife and blocked as the Empousa's claws nearly tore her face off.

I charged at the Empousa and swung my spear, knocking her away from Sara, i then thrust it and it caught the monster in the shoulder.

The Empousa snarled as the dragon tooth tip dug into her flesh, she pulled the tip out and swung my spear, with me still attached to it, into a wall.

I felt my breath leave me as i fell to the floor, i caught a glimpse of Sara and the Empousa fighting, Sara's dagger slicing at the creature and the Empousa's claws deflecting and counter-attacking.

I felt a moment of hesitation, i wasn't ready for this...all those hours of training...it just melted away, i was not ready to fight such a powerful monster yet.

That hesistation died when i saw Aaron, he was barely breathing and the bite marks on his neck were turning greek and letting out weird puss.

If we didn't end this and get Aaron healed, it would all be over.

I grabbed my spear which was just a thy centimeters away from me and stabbed it into the ground, the dragon tooth seemed to snap off and soon a fully grown skeleton warrior stood before me, a roman gladius in its hand.

It approached the Empousa who had just knocked Sara to the floor and slashed her right hand off with the gladius, The Empousa's scream was like nails on a chalk board, painful and annoying.

The warrior then grabbed the empousa by the neck and with a tightening of its grip the empousa went silent and evaporated in a cloud of gold dust.

The warrior then disappeared and a new dragon tooth grew back onto my spear.

I helped Sara up, her clothes were all ripped up and she had a bad scratch on her cheek but otherwise she looked ok.

My spear turned back into a necklace and i put it back on, we then ran over to Aaron.

He looked awful, his skin was green and his mouth was foaming, the puss from the wound came out in bucket loads and his eyes were darting around under his eye lids and i knew he was in intense pain.

"Poison" Sara pulled out a metal canister from her bag, a bottle full of nectar, and poured it into his mouth then onto the wound.

For half a second i was scared it had not worked but color came back to Aaron's face and the puss stemmed but the wound still looked bad and we dared not give him any more food of the Gods.

He opened his eyes and glanced at both of us "Ow" Sara then slapped him "Ow!"

"Next time don't walk off with glamour girls!"

"I didn't, she dragged me!"

Sara then hugged him "Your such an idiot" "Yeah but i'm your idiot"

_**Aaron POV **_

I couldn't walk real good so Sara and Dustin helped me onto the train and soon we were zooming off towards Quebec.

Sara bandaged up the wound on my neck in our compartment "It may leave a scar" She warned "Don't worry, believe me i have alot of scars" She stared at me confused "Where?" I motioned her hand to my chest and she ran her hands around the scars "I didn't see them last night" "My healing abilitys are more powerful at night...but in the morning they appear"

She ran her hand on the biggest one "How did this one happen?" "Cerberus plays rough" She stared at me in bewilderment "You've fought a lot of monsters right?" "Yeah" "Then how could you not sense that that girl was an empousa?" "I...i dunno...my powers were multiplyed in the Underworld...Leaving it not only took away my immortality but my senses too"

She glanced outside "So...what happens if we complete the quest?" "I guess i gain back my senses and my immortality, plus i'm free from Hades"

She then glanced at me "Will you come back to Camp Half-Blood then?" I thought for a moment, i had not given it any thought but i guess... "I don't know..." We looked at each other for a moment but then Dustin came back in with a bag full of food "Dinners up!"

"Great" we muttered in unison.


	13. Ch12 Sara

**Sara POV **

Well, after Dustin came in with the food. Aaron ate his meal quickly without saying a word and, then went to bed exhausted from what happened today.

Dustin was eating his food like he hadn't eaten for weeks. I on the other hand was just staring down at my lump of food, getting lost in my mind with sad thoughts, making me more depressed by the second.

Dustin looked up from devouring his meal and said "Sara, you okay? I thought you would be eating right now." I know he was just trying to be nice, but I automatically snapped back "yeah, of course I am fine! Why wouldn't I be?" Dustin then decided to leave me alone since he knows not to mess with me when I am in a bad mood. I then got up and went to my bunk, I turned to face the wall. Not wanting anyone to see me like this. I then started to cry silently. I know I shouldn't be crying over a boy, he was just one boy. He might've been my first love and...my first kiss, but that shouldn't mean I should obsess about him.

Sure, he has skin like snow, jet black hair with stripes of white, and irresistible green eyes that make me melt like butter.(A/N reminds me of a cartoon, where a girl actually did melt and she looked like melted butter). Being with Aaron, It was so wrong, but it felt so right.

What was wrong with me? He is like 20, plus after this quest he will go back to the underworld. Immortal, meaning he will never grow old, and when he leaves he will probably forget all about me...Finding someone else, other then me.

I felt fresh tears falling down my face every minute onto my pillow. Why, why was I crying about this? I never cried about anything before, I am supposed to be strong. Not weak, I am not supposed to be crying about Aaron. But...I couldn't do this anymore, the tough act, acting like I had no feelings. Like a robot, but made of flesh and blood instead of cold hard metal. I had to get over him, and that was final. No more getting lost in his eyes, kissing him or anything else. I had to be stronger, I couldn't be heartless like I tried over the years, but that doesn't mean I cant be not be in love. So it was final, I would become un-inlove with Aaron.


	14. Ch13 Aaron

**Aaron POV **

I woke up as the train came to a stop, i grabbed my rucksack from the storage compartment and pulled out my sword and strapped it to my belt.

The others did the same and soon we hailed a taxi, the driver turned to us "_Où avez-vous les enfants veulent aller_?" I stared at him then at the others "What he say?" "He's speaking french" "French? No one told me we would have to speak french!"

Sara sighed then cleared her throat then said "_Pour cet hôtel sur la colline veuillez_" She then pulled out her money and gave the driver two tens, He then nodded and started the engine.

Me and Dustin stared at her "What?" she said in annoyance "You never told us you could speak french!" she sighed "Je_ peux bien sûr Aaron, je suis la fille d'Athéna, nous avons à apprendre des langues trop_" "Stop speaking French! We literally can't understand a thing your saying!" snapped Dustin and Sara sighed again "Of course i can speak French, i am a daughter of Athena, we have to learn languages too" I sighed in relief, at least we had a translator if anyone asked us questions.

The car came to a stop in front of a big hotel, i looked around and saw the very thing that meant we were at the right place.

Zethes and Calais came towards us, dressed in chafeur clothing and had their icy swords at their sides.

Zethes whispered something to the driver and he drove off, leaving us with two guys who wouldn't hesistate to kill us.

Zethes approached us, Calais had drawn his sword and made a swift motion at his neck with it, indicating if we tried anything we'd go down.

"Well...if it isn't the Son of Oaths, finally gotten free from old Corpse Breath?" I held back my anger "How do you know me Zethes?" "Oh everyone knows about you, on a quest for his freedom, fighting against overwhelming odds! Oh how heroic!" I stepped forward, my hand on my sword handle and Calais stepped forward to, his sword at my chest "Don't try anything" Zethes sneered and Calais grunted "Kill! Hockey! Pizza!"

I loosened my grip on my sword and let go of the handle "Take us to Khione" Zethes laughed "Are you kidding? She's under house arrest after her little betrayal to Gaia! The only way you could get a audience with her is if you met and survived an encounter with father!" I nodded "Then take us to Boreas" Zethes seemed momentarily startled but smirked "Its your life" He then lead us into the Hotel, Calais behind us, prodding all of us with his sword.

They took us threw the main entrance and threw the hall, we then all crowded into a private elevator and Zethes prodded the top button and the elevator started moving.

When the elevator opened the air grew intensely cold, so much that my breath came out as mist "_Di Immortales_! You guys ever thought of investing in a air conditioner!" Sare exclaimed and Calais prodded her quite hard with his sword, she stumbled and i caught her "Don't worry, we'll get threw this all together" Sara pushed me off and got back up "I can protect myself"

We walked threw the ice covered room towards a huge throne made of ice and sitting in the throne was a giant man about 7 metres tall, he was sturdilly built, wearing a suit that looked like it was made of snow and he had long, purple wings.

He had long black hair and beard, both covered in ice.

He stared down at us them smirked "_Et si ce n'est pas le Fils de serments et ses amis" _I put my face in my hand and took a deep breath "Not to sound rude Boreas...But i literally don't understand what you just said!" Sara rolled her eyes "He welcomed us" "Indeed" Boreas said in english.

I sighed in relief "Ok, we need to see your daughter" Boreas's face became more stern "And why do you ask such a...fatal request?" I hesitated for a moment, was it really right to tell this guy my quest, i then shook my head, we needed his help "We're going out to find the Dagger of Hyperion, to do that we need the location and the Heart of Khione" Boreas nodded "The Ice Stone...Let us see..." he pondered on something

"Um...what are you thinking Boreas?" Asked Dustin "I am pondering whether to kill you right now or turn you into ice statues" Dustin gulped.

"Please Boreas! You must let us see Khione! I'll do anyhing!" Boreas looked at me and smirked "Anything huh...when you are free Son of Oaths you must come and do me...let us say favors in the future" I clenched my fist, he was just like Hades...but i needed his help.

"As you wish" Boreas smiled "Then go" He waved his hand and a door made of pure ice appeared "Inside is my daughter...tread carefully for all that is in there is...an icy death"


	15. Ch14 Sara

**Sara POV **

it was freezing in here. I felt like I was in the artic. I know Boreas is the god of the north winds, but is it really necessary for it to be so cold? You could literally see my breathe!

But I cant believe Aaron...he just basically signed himself on another contract but for a different person if Boreas has the same thing Hades had in mind. Well when we walked into Khions room, Zethes behind me with a sword and Calias behind Aaron and Dustin. Khiones room...it was more then freezing or cold, it is the coldest place on Earth.

Ok, when we first saw her she was sitting on a bed of ice, looking out a window surrounded by some sort of crystals that were probably meant to keep her trapped in here. She was nor happy nor sad but angry. Angry at her father, the Olympians maybe even Gaea. The one who got her stuck here. Khione had hair as black as midnight, eyes as cold as well ice in there light blue color.

her skin was pure white, not like a pale color where you have a little color but she was actually white. She wore a stiff dark blue dress and a crown made of ice. Exactly what I expected of her, but what I didn't expect was the boys reaction to her.

Dustin had his mouth hanging open and Aaron, well Aaron was staring at her with his eyes widened. I didn't see such a big deal, sure she was pretty but shes just a snow goddess, nothing special at all. Plus on top of that she was a traitor to the Olympians, Im sure Aaron wasnt really a fan of them, but still! Styx is on our side and so should he.

I rolled my eyes at them, they may be demigods but there still boys and boys will be boys. They were still mesmerised by her so I decided to talk first . "Bonjour déesse de la neige nous en sommes venus pour l'emplacement de la pierre de glace autrement, connu sous le nom de votre coeur." **( Translation: Hello goddess of snow we have come for the location of the stone ice otherwise known as your heart. )** I said in perfect french. I may not have been an Aphrodite child where they naturally know french, but I studied it and some other launges. Thanks to my mother Athena, all her children dedicate most of there time studying and battle stratgeries. Khione looked away from the window to see us.

"Je vois que vous savez la fille d'Athéna françaises." **( Translation: I see you know, French daughter of Athena. ) **she then turned her head to get a better look at the guys. I snapped my fingers infront of there faces to get there attention. "Guys focus, were here for the location for the ice stone not to stare at her!" Khione smirked at my last comment. Aarons eyes came back in focus, he had a huge blush on his face looking quite strange on his pale skin.

"huh? oh yeah...Khione we have come for the location of the ice stone I demand you tell us now" Atleast he was back to normal, Dustin on the other hand...he was still staring, I just hope he doesnt use some stupid pick up line, espelly if it involves something not cold. If he did then he would be a dead man. Khione then replied with a smile on her face but evil in the depths of her eyes

"Oh of course I will, let just check my book of things where I hide my stuff and then tell you where it is:" Dustin with unbelief on his face " you will? that would be awesome of you babe" I chuckled, atleast it wasnt something that would make Khione mad...to much. She glared at him " of course I wont! That was sarcasm you imbecile!" Dustin looked down sadly, but still looked up a few times to look at her more.

then Aaron said " I know you are not happy with the Olympians all I ask of you is the location of the stone so I may be released as a servant of Hades" Khione then looked out the window again facing towards the north, thinking about what he said.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER FIFTEEN


	16. Ch15 Dustin

**Dustin POV **

Aaron stepped forward while Khione was staring out at the window and he bowed his head "Please Lady Khione" In a voice that was surprisingly polite "We need your help" Khione looked at Aaron with a new expression on her face...was it shock? (I have no idea! she was so beautiful i didn't notice!)

She then smiled at him, extended her hand and touched his cheek "Your quite handsome...much like your father" Aaron stared at her in shock and confusion "My...my father?" Khione's eyes showed a hint of evil in it...how did she know Aaron's father?

"He came here...a long time ago, asking for directions to the underworld, He was so handsome i planned on turning him into one of my prized top 3 statues...but he disappeared the next day" Aaron looked as if he wanted to press the matter on but we had precious thy minutes before i swear i was gonna turn into an icicle! It was so freezing!

"Please stay on topic, where is the Ice Stone?" Khione sighed then pulled something out of her pocket, a sheet of ice but it had lines spreading around it...a map!

"This map is made of Stygian Ice, it will not melt but once you get to the stone...it will melt and you will have to find your way out yourself" Aaron nodded and took the ice map and tucked it into his jacket "Thank you Khione" He turned back to us and was about to walk towards us when Khione said "I heard you are going to be working for my father" He turned and nodded "Come and visit me sometimes...i might show you my favourite way to pass time" She smirked and turned back to the window.

We walked out the icy room and the doors were closed and locked by Calais and Zethes.

Boreas looked at us in interest "Did you get what you want?" Aaron nodded "Thank you for your help Boreas" Boreas chuckled "Remember your agreement...once you are free...**IF** you are free...you will work for me" Aaron nodded his head but i could tell he was fighting the urge to punch that guy in the face.

We walked out of the hotel and down the sidewalk towards another hotel, a thy miles away "I do not wanna room next to that guy" I said as soon as i knew we were out of the freezing cold room.

I jumped into my bed as soon as we signed in at the check in desk, i didn't know what Aaron or Sara were doing, all i knew was that i was tired and all i wanted was to sleep.


	17. Ch16 Aaron

**Aaron POV**

I looked at the ice map on the table, it made no sense what so ever, all it was was just a bunch of lines and dots which pointed to random places in what i thought looked like a snot shaped continent.

Sara was sitting next to me, drinking a soda as i lined the maps coordinates with an map and it either went off the map or in places like the artic sea.

"Ah! this is so frustrating!" I said, throwing away the compass i held in my hand, i then walked over to the window and looked out at the night sky, I always felt better when the shadows were against my face and body, it seemed to regenerate me.

Sara walked over to her bed without a word, she had been silent ever since we had left Boreas's throne room...what was wrong with her?

"Sara, is something wrong?" I asked as she lay in bed

"Your an idiot"

I stood there, shocked "What did i do this time?" i said "You sold yourself again! what if Boreas is just like Hades, then this whole quest would be for nothing and we wouldn't have to deal with all this stress!" I couldn't believe what i was hearing, she chose now to freak out!

"We've not even gotten the first thing we need and your already complaining! I never thought you were such a Drama Queen Sara" She pushed herself out of the bed and advanced on me, she then slapped me.

I stared at her in shock, my face stinging but i didn't notice "Shut up" She said "Just...shut up" She then broke down, tears ran down her face and she started sobbing, I wrapped my arms around her but she pushed me off.

"Quit trying to comfort me...it makes it harder" I stared at her "Harder?" "Trying to get rid of these feelings i have...for you" I couldn't believe it...was she...breaking up with me?

"Sara...Why are you doing this?" "Because...we can't be together, i mean...once you are free you'll become immortal...you'll stay 17 forever...i'll grow old and eventually die"

I couldn't take this, I pulled Sara into my arms and hugged her, she stared at me in shock then tried to push me off "Stop it...you ruin everything!" I then kissed her.

I waited for her attack on me but it never came, i could feel her melting into my embrace and my kiss, her arms wrapped around me, one hand on my neck, pulling me closer and the other running down my spine.

I felt her heartbeat from beneath her clothes...it was beating like crazy, sounded like a ticking time bomb but i didn't care...this moment was ours, no one elses.

But i knew...this was making it harder and harder for Sara, this was her choice...if she wanted to be with me or not its her choice.

I pulled away and looked at her "I understand your wishes...i will wait for your decision...if you want to be with me or not" I then approached my bed and lay down on it.

I felt my heart ache, this decision hurt me real bad...but i would give Sara all the time she needed...and if she decided she wanted to go with someone else...i would be happy for her.

I fell to sleep with these thoughts in my mind.


	18. Ch17 Sara

**Sara POV**

I stared at him...I couldn't decide what to do! Then I turned my head back to the map.

If I wasn't going to get any sleep then I should at least get something done, right? I sat back down and looked at the coordinates they were right... but they were all out of place some how. something was wrong about it.

I thought long and hard about it. Wait! Maybe this wasn't just and ordinary map...maybe there was another way then just going forward, backwards, left and right. the only other logical way...is going down.

**In The Morning:**

"Guys wake up!" Aaron and Dustin fell out of bed both face flat on the carpet in the hotel room. Dustin said in is tired muffled voice "What is it Sara, its 7am and Ow!"

Aaron got up off he floor "Hades that hurt and why did you wake us up Sara?" I replied, " I figure it out!" Dustin dragged himself to a couch and laid on it his eyes open slightly at me.

"What did you figure out?" They both asked.

I then practically yelled at them "I found out why we couldn't figure out the coordinates! we go down not forward or left or something like that! we go down! into the earth" Dustin looked strangely at me "You mean mother earth? Gaea! we have to go deep inside her"

Aaron cut in "I guess we do we have a hard and long road ahead of us guys." " yeah, we do...we have to go to the core of the earth".

Dustin interrupted me "Isn't there a book, something like journey to the center of the earth?" "Yes, but that's just a book, were going down into the real thing" I heard Aaron say, I then started to doze off.

listening to the guys conversation about this quest. We have to go to the most dangerous place on earth for our first quest...its not right we shouldn't be put into danger like this...I then drifted off to sleep my head on the couch. thinking of the quest, and Aaron.


	19. Ch18 Dustin Sara

**Dustin P.O.V **

"So...we have to go to one of the most dangerous places on Earth?" I said, still sleepy, laying on the couch, my voice muffled by the pillow. Aaron groaned, I could tell he was exhausted as well. Though Sara was even more tired then the both of us since she stayed up all night figuring out this map. She's even asleep right now. I could hear her snoring quietly. I looked at him, my eyes drooping. "Yes, Dustin. We have to go there!" He shouted a bit while pointing at the map. Seriously...my first quest and there's a 99,99% chance that I may possibly die in this thing. I found this partly not fair, I barely knew Aaron and I was expected to help him get his freedom back. I didn't even agree to this. I sighed, I have to do this. If I don't then the prophecy would unravel and my dad would kill me...Being the son of a war god really has a lot of downsides when you don't act like your siblings in any real way. Most people wouldn't even think we were related.

**Sara P.O.V **

Either option would mean losing Aaron forever. If we failed he would go back to Hades for an eternity, and if we succeeded then he would live forever and forget all about me. ugh..this couldn't be the only options. Then something strange happened...it turned pitch black, then two orbs or something appeared. One seemed to be full of evil the other seemed to be full of happiness and joy. The evil one must represent Hades and the good one most represent freedom. I stretched my hand out towards one, but they back away from me. Which one is the right one...usually, it would always be the good one, but that one seems wrong in some way. Like its just a mirage. Then everything went black again, and I stayed in a dreamless sleep for hours


	20. Ch19 Aaron

_**Aaron POV**_

I leapt from the couch and caught Sara as she collapsed on the floor, i held her in my arms, she was growing palel and she was hyperventilating.

I placed her on the bed and put my hand to her forehead, she was hot.

"Is she ok?" Dustin asked, getting up from the couch "I dunno...she's red hot and her hearts beating like a drum...something must have happened"

"What? what happened?! We're the only people in the room" I looked around the room, to make sure we were alone, i then slipped my hand down my back pocket and pulled out a silver metal tube, a engraving in Greek named it "_Seraph" _

"Uh...Aaron...what are you doing?" Dustin asked, eyeing the metal tube "Figuring out what happened" I then flicked the metal tube and suddenly a blade popped out of the tube, its rim transformed into a leather handle and the arm length dagger's blade glowed an eerie yellow, Dustin stared at it.

"Um..." "Its a energy detector, it picks up any unidentified magical energy and it glows...from what it looks like whatever was in here was huge, i mean like greek god huge" Dustin looked around, suddenly nervous "A greek god made Sara like this?" "Thats what i guess, its too powerful to be a monster" Dustin sighed "But who would do this to Sara? who would knock her out?"

"Oh i got an idea of who...Hades, you miserable bastard" I said, gripping the glowing dagger tightly.

"Well we can't just leave Sara on the floor!" Dustin stepped forward and lifted Sara off the ground, it surprised me because looking at Dustin you wouldn't think he was that strong, being skinny but he held her in his arms with ease and placed her on the bed, wrapping the bed sheets around her.

"Calm down Dustin, she'll be fine" I say, putting my hand on his shoulder but he shrugs it off "Fine?! Hades is messing with her head! You call that fine?!" "Whats wrong? you've never acted like this before so why now?" He glared at me, he clenched his dragon tooth locket tightly, as if he wanted to impale me with it when it transformed into a spear.

"Because the girl i love is hurt all because of you and your stupid rivalry with Hades!" I stared at him in shock, i thought he and Sara were friends...but it seemed i was wrong, he cared for her more then a friend.

"Its not my fault this happened..." "Of course it is!" he shouted on "He wouldn't have even taken a glancing look at us if you hadn't picked us! your a bad luck magnet Aaron! you are and always will be!" I clenched my fist, craving to punch Dustin in the face.

"Well then why did you join then?!" "Because of Sara! She fell in love with you!" He stood up, his spear in his hand "You...why did she even pick you! your just some guy who had bad luck with his mom and ended up a freaking slave to a dead guy!" I knocked the spear out of his hand and kicked him in the chest, he crashed threw the wooden table, sending the map and the pizza they had for dinner on the floor.

"Well then don't bother following me" I grabbed my jacket and sword and walked out the door, not looking back as tears welled up in my eyes.


	21. Ch20 Dustin Aaron

**Dustin POV**

If i could travel back in time, i would go back a thy seconds ago and stop myself from shouting at Aaron...what had come over me? I had never shouted at...anyone before? never since my...mom...

I picked up my spear which lay in the pile of broken wood which used to be the table and twirled it in my hand, a second went by and then i was holding my gold chain necklace with a dragon tooth on it, i pulled it around my neck and turned to the window, i looked down and saw Aaron walking up the street, sliding his sword into his belt and disappearing into the darkness.

I sighed...was this the end? did i just ruin my first quest...and possibly lose a friend? I looked at Sara and immediately started to feel better...whenever she was around she made me feel good about myself, i looked over at the broken table and the rubble of splinters and saw the glint of the Stygian Ice map.

I sighed, Aaron had forgotten to take the map.

**Aaron POV**

I walked down the dark alley, blowing into my hands in a vain attempt to keep warm, even while wearing my jacket, which was designed to keep out the cold i still felt as if my fingers were gonna freeze and drop off.

Well, i told myself, What a fine mess you got yourself into! Your in the middle of Quebec, in winter, with no money and no way of understanding or communicating with other people! What a great way to start a quest!

"Shut up..." i said to myself, I turned out of the alley and onto the main street, everything looked busy, people walked by him and cars, stuck in traffic, honked at the cars in front of them.

I crossed the road towards another alley, ducking behind a dumpster and zipping up my jacket and pushing my hands into my pockets. It wasn't a five star hotel but it was better then sleeping on the open street, where monsters would find me easy prey.

In the darkness people wouldn't see me if they looked real close so i think i'm safe for now, I shuffled, trying to get comfortable then closed my eyes, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

If you've ever woken up to the sound of screaming, then you know how i've felt for the past 13 years. My eyes snapped open, i drew Monachikos from its sheath and glanced from behind the dumpster. A girl, about my age, was pinned to the wall by a guy wearing a trench coat and a hat, i couldn't see his face but from the pure terror of the girls face, pure terror, the guy either needed serious plastic surgery or was a Mythical monster.

I wished it was the plastic surgery.

"Hey! leave her alone!" The guy looked at me, which gave the girl a chance to dart out of his arms and down the now deserted street.

"That was a bad idea demigod...you just made me lose my lunch" He pulled back his hat, revealing a scaly body and removed his trench coat, the guy resembled lizard man but his yellow eyes and the sparks that flowed out of his mouth like breath didn't add up.

"Oh believe me...your face is making me lose mine" Lizard-Man snarled, showing off fanged teeth and he breathed fire "I am the legendary Pendragon! how dare you-" "Pendragon? i thought you were a ugly little lizard" Pendragon roared and lunged at me.

I jumped out the way as he crashed into the wall, making his nostrils flat as a pancake that was run over by a car. Somehow, without the coat, Pendragon looked bigger then usual...and i mean Hulk big.

"I always love demigod meat!" And he lunged, teeth flashing and claws slashing at me.

I raised Monachikos, Pendragon's hissed and stepped back, his eye on the black blade "Stygian iron..." "The same metal that was used to kill you last time!" I lunged forward, thrusting my sword forward, Pendragon managed to dodge it but the blade cut into his torso, Pendragon screamed in pain and swung his fist, knocking the wind out of me.

I stepped back in pain, pulling my sword out and pointed it at Pendragon, who was advancing slowly "Your out of practice demigod!" He and i both knew it, i hadn't been in a fight since Capture the Flag at Camp and i knew that it would take awhile for my instincts to kick in again "I'm skilled enough to kill you!" I lunged again, swinging my sword over my head at the over grown lizards neck.

Pendragon raised his hand to stop it but the blade was moving too quick, with a gruesome sound Pendragon's hand was cut clean off.

"AHHH! DAMN YOU SON OF STYX!" He held his golden ichor splattered stump which was a second ago his hand, I raised my sword and sliced Pendragon's head clean off.

Pendragon was soon reduced to dust, i sighed in relief and sheathed my sword, i then went back to my place behind the dumpster and closed my eyes, trying to get back to sleep.


	22. Ch21 Sara Dustin

**Sara **

"NO!" I screamed, it seemed to be pitch black. "Sara wake up for the love of the gods!" I heard Dustin shouting at me. I opened my crusted eyes, and closed them quickly from the intense light. I opened them again but more slowly and saw Dustin hovering over he. Then i realized he was shaking me also. "Dustin, you can stop shaking me now," he immediately let go and I sat up on the bed. How did I even get here? I don't remember falling on sleep on the bed. What time is it even? "Sara are you okay?" I got up, almost toppling over on the floor. Dustin quickly put his arm around me to support me. " uh...yeah I think so. What happened?" he responded with, "you passed out as usual after staying up all night" I started to laugh. "Of course I did, what is this? the millionth time?" he shook his head, now laughing with me as well,. "Nah, more like the ten-thousandth"

I walked over to the table with the map and traced the outlines of the trail on it. In its path laid evil and destruction, yet it was beautiful as well with its carving. Then I remembered something important: Aaron. Where was he? I didn't see him in the other bed, and I certainly don't hear the shower on. Did he go for a walk? "Dustin, where's Aaron?" I heard Dustin stiffen up behind me and I looked back at him. "Uh...um...he went for a walk?" Dustin is the worst liar ever. "Dustin where's Aaron, I know when your lying and you are definitely lying to me right now," Dustin looked down at his feet with a guilty expression on his face. What happened while I was asleep? "Dustin...Where's Aaron, and what the hell happened while I was passed out?" he startled to stumble on his words like he always does when he gets nervous. "Um, uh...h-h-he went...umm...went-went...out f-for a walk" I raised my eyebrow up at him, challenging him to lie to me again. "Dustin, tell the the truth for gods sake! I know your lying because you always get nervous like this! Now tell me!" I was completely angry now, why would he try to keep lying to me?!

**Dustin**

In my book, I only have 3 rules. 1 Avoid parents, both godly and non-godly. 2 Don't get killed and lastly 3 DO NOT (especially) GET SARA MAD! She's scary when she's mad...Maybe that's why Percy hid out in the Atlantic for a day once to stay away from Annabeth when she was really mad at him. Do all Athena children have bad tempers? or just the girls?

I gulped, sweat dripping down my face. Sara looked like she could vaporize me with her glare. Seriously it was worse then a monster, plus it was making me feel even more guilty then I already was...I looked at her and then back at the door. "Don't you even try to run for it Dustin" Dammit!, well cant blame me for trying. I grabbed a pillow threw it at her and ran for the door. I heard Sara struggling behind me. and then i was out the door running to look for Aaron.


	23. Ch22 Sara Dustin

**Sara**

I sat up as I spit out a mouthful of feathers. "DUSTIN YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I screamed even so he was long gone by now. and he definitely is dead, he lied to me and now this. What the hell happened when I was asleep? "Aaron and Dustin had a fight of course" No! he's back, but that cant be! "What the? What the hell? Why are you here again? I thought I got rid of you dammit!" "correction, thought, not did. Of course I'm here my dear" I am going to strangle him when i meet him in person. "Oh come on my dear, you wouldn't really do that to me. I know you" I glared at thin air as if it was him. "Hell yeah I would, you've been torturing me for years, In my own mind!" he laughed evilly, "so? I don't see a problem there, its only a matter of time-" i cut him off, "a matter of time before what?" he chuckled again, "don't worry my dear, you will find out soon, you will find out soon...now sleep my little one, until the son of Styx returns" I started to fade out, hearing him humming some kind of tune.

**Dustin**

I looked back for about the millionth time. if Sara was following me then i was dead, D-E-A-D. She doesn't like it when i lied to her...or throw pillows at her. And now because of that I have to go find Aaron. Sara's making me even more guilty then before. I didn't meant to get so mad at Darren like that but when it comes to Sara I get a bit more touchy about that. I don't hate Aaron, but I don't really see him as a friend. I wish he would just leave, but Sara doesn't want him to go. For the love of the gods she's in love with him! Why him of all people? This is even worse then her falling in love with someone else. I sighed...Why couldn't if have been me? I am her best friend, I've always been by her side, always. I just thought...one day she would see that i love her, and she loves me. I was actually going to tell her that day when i found out about the quest, I was nervous as Hades. but then Aaron...he had to show up and ruin it in just second. I looked down a dark alley way, maybe he likes the dark like a vampire.


	24. Ch23 Aaron

**Aaron POV **

I woke up in a black room, i felt something around my wrists, something that would not let me go, i tried pulling at my binds but they were as hard as stone, i shivered, the Underworld was cold but this place...it gave a new meaning to the word "Freezing".

I hugged myself, trying to fight off the cold but i felt it pierce threw me like a dagger, i wanted to cry and scream until my blood froze and i died...but i couldn't make myself do it, i needed to survive...i needed to win my freedom.

Suddenly i felt the ground around me vibrate, at first i thought it was an earthquake but then I realized the ground was moving...of its own free will, i heard what sounded like vines snapping, i felt something move past my leg and I shivered in fear.

"Hello? is anyone there?" at first there was no reply, but then the vibrations took on a voice...a women's voice, cold and cruel: **Your quest is forfeit, Son of Styx...you are destined to be a slave to the darkness, forever...you will die in the dark**

_I felt as if the voice was crawling up my body, making me lose my breath as the fear took me, I saw images dance around my eyes...i saw a great face, a women's face, wreathed in mud and vines, i saw Dustin, hanging from a vine, __blood__ trickling down his body from a long cut on his neck...i saw him dead, i then saw Sara, crying on top of a dark cliff...she then looked at me and i saw her eyes. they were blood red...tears of blood ran down her eyes and i opened my mouth to scream-_

"Aaron!" My eyes snapped open and i let out the scream i was holding in and Dustin stared in surprise "Dude, tell me when your about to do that again..." I stared at Dustin and my first instinct was to go for my sword but i hesitated "What are you doing here? how did you find me?" He chuckled "Seriously dude, you stick to dark places like a vampire...are you ok?"

I looked around, i was in the same alley i was when i closed my eyes to sleep, i put my head in my hands and rubbed my eyes, trying to get the images i saw out of my head "Yeah...bad dream" Dustin shrugged "We all have them...listen Aaron, i'm...sorry" I looked up at him, curious "Sorry?" He didn't meet my eye, he stared at the ground "I...I want Sara to be happy...and she seems most happy with you...i...i didn't mean what i said either...your not a bad luck magnet..." I chuckled and Dustin glared at me "Its fine man...lets just go back before Sara comes hunting for the both of us" "Agreed"

When we walked in Sara was sitting on her bed, her hair was wet and she wore a towel, she must have had a shower, she glared at us both.

"Um...hi" i said, Sara picked up a pillow and threw it at me, i ducked and it sailed threw the door "Hey!" "Don't hey me! you were gone for 7 hours! where were you two?" Dustin blushed "We stopped by a KFC...got something to eat" He holds up the KFC bag in his hand "We got you Chicken nuggets" he smiled weakly and Sara glared.

I sighed but smiled...it was good to be back.


End file.
